


The One That Got Away

by minguinnns



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minguinnns/pseuds/minguinnns
Summary: A tragic love story between Nayeon and Mina.In short, Mina is Nayeon's the one that got away.(inspired by Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away")
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic/au. Please bear with my grammatical errors! Thank you so much!

The One That Got Away 

A tragic love story between Nayeon and Mina. 

In short, Mina is Nayeon's the one that got away.

(inspired by Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away")  
》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》  
I. 

They met in a house party in summer, celebrating as they were finishing their highschool years and stepping into a new milestone in their life, which is college. All of them were seniors who was pressured from graduating and from applying to different colleges. They all needed to unwind and relax from all of the stress that they're facing. 

All they needed was a few drinks and a person who introduced them to each other (which was Sana, Mina's bestfriend) then left them with each other afterwards. After a few drinks, Mina and Nayeon was nowhere to be found inside the party. 

II. 

Apparently, Sana and Momo (being the annoying bestfriends you could ever ask for) kept asking for details after seeing Mina and Nayeon making out in Nayeon's car. 

"Just atleast spare some details, Minari!" 

"My God, it was just a kiss! Nothing more, nothing less." 

Atleast, that's what she thought. 

III. 

It was Mina's 18th birthday. Nayeon brought her to a tattoo parlor to get matching tattoos. 

"What should we get?" 

"You're the one who brought me here!" Nayeon just chuckles as Mina lets out a whine. 

After discussing, they just both agreed to get a tattoo with each other's initials and each other's soundwave with saying 'I love you' to each other. 

IV. 

They were in Nayeon's house, specifically in the rooftop. Nayeon stole some of her parents' liquor and stargazed with Mina while enjoying each other's warmth. Mina lying her head in Nayeon's lap while Nayeon carressing her hair. 

"Nothing will change when we go to college right?" Mina said, fear evident in her voice. "Of course. Nothing will change. We may go to different universities, but I promise to pick you up everyday, to go to your house everyday. We'll still see each other, don't worry. I promise that if we had any fights, we will resolve it immediately." With that said, Mina's worries was washed out with Nayeon's assurance. 

"Did you forget, we plan to marry each other right?" Mina giggles with Nayeon's statement. " Of course, we'll be marrying each other. Nothing will separate us." With that said, Nayeon leaned in to crash their lips together. A night full of love and assurance to each other. 

But promises are made to be broken. Promises are meant to be broken. 

V. 

Everyone called them as the 'ideal couple'. They fight but they quickly reconcile with each other. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. They memorized each other from their likings to dislikings. Everyone thought, even their bestfriends, they are really meant for each other. 

Everything was going smoothly in their senior year until one night, it was already 3 in the morning but Nayeon was still not home. Mina was really worried and kept on calling Momo and Sana asking if where Nayeon is. 

"Minari, we searched every bar here, she's really not here. Let's just wait until tomorrow morning, if she's not here then let's report her missing. Do you want me to come there?"  
"No need Satang, I'm sorry for bothering you."  
"You will never be a bother to me, Mitang. Rest now, I'm sure she's safe." 

After Sana dropped the call the door suddenly swung open, revealing a drunk and wasted Nayeon. Mina immediately helped her girlfriend to their bed, took care of her. Mina changed her clothes, washed her up with a towel. But she saw something in Nayeon's neck which made her furious. But Nayeon was too drunk to keep awake, Mina decided to ask her the first thing in the morning. 

VI. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Mina immediately asked Nayeon as soon as she woke up. 

"I just woke up, I don't want to argue with you." 

"Where the hell have you been? Answer me!" 

"Look, my head hurts like hell! Stop shouting you're making it worse! I've told you already! I went to Jeongyeon's place to drink!" 

"Only to drink?" Mina was on the verge of crying while Nayeon was really mad at her girlfriend for shouting as soon as she woke up. 

"Then explain the hickey on your neck." Mina was already crying then Nayeon checked herself on the mirror. After checking herself, she remembered what happened yesterday. 

"Love, I-I can explain! It's not what you think it is. I-I'm drunk a-and~" 

"How?! How can you do this to me? All this time, I tried my best to be the best girlfriend that you deserve! Tell me, am I not enough? I gave my everything to you right?" 

"You are more than enough~" 

"Then why can you do this so easily?!" Mina felt herself getting weaker and weaker as her breathing intensifies. Nayeon, on the other hand is already crying because of what she did. 

Everyone thought they were perfect, but unfortunately they're not. 

VII. 

Nayeon was left all alone. It's been 3 months since their confrontation and break up. All this time, she was trying to get Mina back. Unfortunately, Sana being the protective friend always pushes Nayeon away. 

"Sana, please. Let me talk to Mina just this once." 

"After cheating on her? You think I would let her talk to the person whom she loved the most but hurted her the most?" 

" It was just one mistake~" 

"But that one mistake crushed her down. If you only saw how devastated Mina is when she was telling us what happened. If I only knew this was going to happen I should've never introduced you to her. Now, get away from her, from us. We would never want to hear from you again." 

After hearing that, Nayeon was left all alone, crying hoping that Mina would still give her a chance. 

VIII. 

It's been years since Nayeon saw Mina. She heared from Momo that she already had her tattoo removed and that the girl she loved the most was already engaged with someone else. 

Going back to her apartment, Nayeon still haven't moved on from Mina. She would describe her as her 'The One That Got Away'. She would cry herself out until she falls asleep remembering all the memories of her and Mina, both the happy and the painful once. 

This is where she realized that she was really her 'The One That Got Away'. 

IX. 

Mina's already engaged with Son Chaeyoung, the famous artists known for her creative artworks. In a few days, the both of them will tie the knot. Now they're planning on who to invite on their wedding. Mina already thought of one person, and she's still contemplating whether on inviting her or not. 

Mina thought it won't harm seeing her after 5 years. 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》 

It won't harm Mina but it already made Nayeon breaking down again. 

As soon as she saw the invitation, she already had the mindset not to go on weddings ever again. She used to plan this with Mina, her Mina about their future. But 'her Mina' was already somebody else's. 

It would hurt, but she still wanted to see the person she loves the most. 

X. 

The day where Mina tied the knot with Chaeyoung. Her eyes full of joy as sharing their vows to each other. Making her tear up on her fiancè's vow. She was the happiest person in the world right now. Finally finding someone to give the love that she deserves and that is Chaeyoung. 

Her bestfriends was really happy on her getting married, all of them were celebrating, except for one person. 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》 

Here she is, at the wedding venue. She saw the smile that Mina used to give her before. Those eyes filled with happiness. Her heart full of joy. That is how Nayeon sees Mina right now. 

She and Nayeon used to plan all of this before, but things changed. The both of them exchanged glances with each other. Mina just smiling upon seeing Nayeon and Nayeon tearing up the moment Mina looked her way. 

And the only thing Nayeon could say, "In another life, let's be together my The One That Got Away." 

(End)


End file.
